venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Toast
'''Johnny Toast '''is part of P.I.E. (Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire) and He is Secretly the head of P.I.E. and a Macaroni Dealer which Johnny Ghost finds out about. He is Johnny Ghost's partner/assistant/apprentice and knows the deadly art of British Disco which instantaneously kills anyone who sees it (unless they are already dead or British), which cost him his wife. At one point, he was a guard at a bank /hospital and tries to defend it from Amii and the Dread Pirate Zviggles, but inevitably, fails. Toast has also been in and passed through alternate and warped dimensions more often than Ghost or any other member of P.I.E. and is quite accustomed to experiencing the affects. He is the grandson of the Queen of England, and can fool anyone (Including the Secret Service members) that he is the Queen of England. Toast has an evil twin brotherJohnny Toast's family who is an almost perfect double for him. Personality Johnny Toast seems to be quite trusting of Johnny Ghost. He is usually only in videos with Johnny Ghost, so it seems that he prefers to stay with Johnny Ghost. He relies on Johnny Ghost for information about paranormal investigation. He follows what Johnny Ghost says, and is quite timid when speaking to other people. Johnny Toast often shows an affinity to whiskey, consistently taking the substance with him on his adventures even though Johnny Ghost disapproves such activities. He can also set explosives with his upper lip hair.He also is not allowed any fruit punch due to causing odd behavior. Relationships Johnny Ghost Even though Toast is older than Johnny Ghost, he is Ghost's assistant, but he doesn't mind. Johnny Toast could be what prevents Johnny Ghost from turning into Jimmy Casket, but it does not always work. Johnny Toast always tries to clean up after Ghost and blames himself if something goes wrong. He is willing to take the blame for most mistakes that Johnny Ghost makes. Several times, Johnny Ghost was jealous of Johnny Toast because Toast was the "fan favorite." Johnny Ghost also doesn't want the fact that Toast is actually his boss to get out, which Toast usually complies to and He finds out that Toast is Secretly a Macaroni Dealer. Aimee When Aimee first met Johnny Toast, she had a crush on him. However, she dumped Toast in favor of Johnny Ghost. Johnny Toast also is extremely afraid of Aimee. He claims to have nightmares about her. Papa Acachalla Papa Acachalla favors Johnny Ghost over Johnny Toast as revealed when he arrived at the Acachalla house without Ghost, and Papa became disappointed. Papa's dislike evolved for him when he attempted to sacrifice Spencer, Gertrude, and Johnny Toast to the Nintendo ghosts. He hates PIE because they work for the government, which wants his "tax dollars." Nintendo Ghosts Toast was shown to have no hatred towards the Nintendo Ghosts, unlike others. He only banished it from the house at Gertrude's will. He used gaming skills to banish Mario and Luigi from the Acachalla house. Gertrude Johnny Toast seems to like Gertrude much more than Papa Acachalla. She does not seem to care about P.I.E. (Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire) whatsoever however. Toast finds her much nicer than Papa Acachalla, as she paid him and politely asked him to get rid of the ghosts, while Papa Acachalla attempted sacrificing them and ranted on about his "tax dollars." Billy Johnny Toast is very rarely in an episode with Billy. Billy and Johnny Toast do not interact almost ever, but Billy restarted medic school because of Johnny Toast's time bomb, and he may be unhappy with him about putting Papa Acachalla back in the dragon and forcing him to re-experience the words of Gertrude and Maddie Friend about getting him out. Military Morons Toast does not make it clear how he is related to the Military Morons or if he's related to the Military Morons. At first, he says they are his cousins from the Union, then he says they are his third cousins, then he says he's never met them before, and finally he says they are just two random people he brought along for some odd reason. Toast starts a hatred for them, but still attempts to keep them alive, trying to save "Sir Captain Military Gung-Ho Jarhead" when he screamed as poison headcrabs attacked. Toast allowed Ghost to do what he wanted with the duo, who said they met each other at Comicon, and that they know enough about each other already so that "Sir Captain Military Gung-Ho Jarhead" knows that "World War II soldier" likes Battlefield more than Call of Duty. Gung-ho Jarhead and WWII Soldier became ghosts and haunted Toast and Ghost, before Toast became fed up and killed WWII Soldier with a stun stick, followed by Ghost shooting Gung-ho Jarhead with a pulse rifle. The duo might have turned into zombies. They said they tagged along with P.I.E to stay alive, although this ultimately failed as Ghost and Toast killed them twice instead of the Housekeeper. Suzie The Zoroark Alien Suzie once kidnapped Johnny Toast in order to throw off Johnny Ghost. She used an illusion to make it appear that he was locked in a green room with no doors. Mister No/Richard Nixon Mister No dislikes Johnny Toast. He knocked him out with a explosive gas carton and a shot gun and took him into a room for Johnny Ghost to find him. The Queen of England She is Toast's grandmother, though oddly never has any contact with him. Other Ghosts Toast had a hatred for a ghost that caused him to fall in and out of an interdimentional rift. Toast had Ghost get rid of the effects by smearing cream cheese on his face, and this worked, because the ghost was lactose intolerant. Toast is shown to dislike Maxwell Acachalla and Cardboard Friend, and constantly attempts to kill or avoid them in the prop hunt videos. Toast showed he disliked the Housekeeper very much, as the Housekeeper caused him to phase in and out of dimensions, akin to a ghost. Toast hates Level 6 ghosts because of the fact that a ghost caused J. Ghost to cause a volcanic eruption in Brazil. The ghost was destroyed in the process. Johnny Toast became very serious and worried about J. Ghost when he told Spencer, Papa Acachalla, and Gertrude that he was dealing with a "Level 6 mule that was throwing pizzas" for unknown reasons. This may show he either fears or hates the mule ghost. He may also simply frown upon Johnny Ghost for having to deal with a pizza-throwing mule. Toast dislikes explaining the situation, and never confronts the ghost. Multiple Level 6 ghosts haunt the abode of the Housekeeper. At that point in time, Toast was fed up with the Military Morons, and possibly hoped for their downfall by the ghosts. Also, there is a plothole that nobody knows about. Sonic the Hedgehog once haunted a homeowner and caused the death of Johnny Ghost. It is unknown how he truly felt about this, but at the end of the episode it was revealed this was all in his mind. Toast seems to be annoyed by some ghosts, such as the Level 6 entitites with the Housekeeper, the ghost of Batman, the Military Morons, and Johnny Ghost himself. He is terrified of Amiee. VenturianTale Character Tournament He won the tournament for 2014. History Johnny Toast is a British Paranormal Investigator who came to America in search of better things. By luck, he met Johnny Ghost, and somehow became his assistant. Johnny Toast respects Johnny Ghost, and despite Ghost being younger than him, Johnny Toast still refers to him as 'Sir'. He found out about Johnny's other side during a routine hunt, yet still sticks with him. He has found ways to pacify the murderer in Ghost's head. Whenever Johnny Ghost begins to freak out, Toast makes him a calming cup of tea and it (usually) does the trick. He does have a whiskey problem, but he still manages to take care of his best friend, even when tipsy. (Never drink the tea from his favorite mug. Chances are there's whiskey in it.) He also always has a flask of whiskey on hand. Whenever Johnny Ghost is around Johnny Toast, he finds his mind at it's clearest. No laughter, no drumming, as if his alter ego Jimmy Casket has no hold on his mind. Sadly, Johnny Toast can't be around all the time. Perhaps Jimmy is held back by the lovely taste of Johnny Toast's delicious homemade tea. Gallery Toast player model.PNG Toast player model-0.PNG Toast.png Johnny ghost and johnny toast by sylargrimm-d7grlyl.jpg Johnny ghost and johnny toast by sylargrimm-dl.jpg th-2.jpeg|Johnny Toast and Johnny Ghost Trivia *He has a bit (or more than a bit) of a drinking problem. Particularly whiskey. * Johnny Ghost claims that Johnny Toast is the fan favorite. * He is a Pokemon expert. * He knows the art of British Disco. * He has won round 2 of 2014's VenturianTale Character Tournament. *He once went to investigate the Loch Ness monster with Johnny Ghost. *He is allergic to cookies. * He may have been in a boy band 30 years ago. * He was there when Officer Maloney died. He then found Jimmy Casket, and calmed him down enough to revert to Johnny Ghost. *Whenever Johnny Ghost calls Toast on his car phone, it has a British ring. * He is part Scottish. His Father was Scottish. * He has traded bodies with Sally twice. * He has his own holiday on August 8th. * He has been on a space ship 3 times, and had amnesia every time. * He is British. * He is "officially" shipped with SylarGrimm. Jordan said that anything Michael says is canon is canon. And Michael said it was canon. Jordan often mentions Sylar when Johnny Toast comes into the picture. Like in "A Fallout Tale 75" when he found a toaster and said it was Sylar's toaster. Or in "Gmod Papa Acachalla Boat Race" he was talking to Sally/Toast when he mentioned shaving his facial hair and said it was okay since Sylar wasn't there. * He made a cameo in Left 4 dead, being a dead common infected that looked like Johnny Toast. * His real name is joked to be "Johnny Bartholomew". However, in another episode, his full name is stated to be "Johnny Maxwell Toast". * he has published a book on sigh language. * Toast's dad died before he was five. * there is a portal that constantly follows toast. * toast is not only wealthy but also related to the queen of the U.K. * He was adopted by hicks and that's why he's the only British one in the family * He owns a mansion in downtown Ireland * He and Johnny Ghost knew each other since they were ages six (JG) and eight (JT) * His face is so manly it can sometimes reflect throw-able bricks. * He cosplayed as Hatsune Miku at a comic convention,he worked on the costume for six months. * He and Ghost went to the Acacalla house for Thanksgiving in HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry Mod). *He has Sally Acachalla blocked on his phone. *He is apparently the Queen's grandson. *He can light his upper lip hair on fire, as mentioned in HAUNTED BY SONIC-Gmod sonic.exe scary mod(Garry's mod) * Toast has a weapon , a bowie knife, that when he pulled it out in HAUNTED BY BATMAN, he made ghost start becoming jimmy casket . luckily, ghost pulled casket back in. * once was shopping with sally and answered the phone in a "dress" * his whole family are zombies * can not read mostly *His player model had instances of glitch, even his new one. The new one had a very creepy glitch that created a plot twist that Johnny Toast was still in Sally's body during HAUNTED BY BATMAN. *He may have hired most of the people at PIE Headquarters as gangsters for his Macaroni operation. Category:Protagonis [[Category:Male [2014 Category:His Story [[Category:Character [[[Category:P.I.E Category:Jimmy Casket [[Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:VenturianTa [[Category:Maniacs Category:Johnny G [ [[Category:Paranormal Category:PIE